kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanyou Campaign
Location Outside of Sanyou (jap.), Shan Yang (chin.). Rui Plains (jap.), Liu Yin (chin.) outside of Sanyou city. Story Kanrou City Siege Mougou planned to follow his usual pattern, together with his two vice generals he split the Qin force into three armies and invaded Wei with all three maintaining the same pace. When the main army approached the first city Kourou. Mou Gou began reorganizing his troops. Due to the possibility of it becoming a siege, the troops were divided into four armies; one to attack each of the city's four walls. These armies were accompanied by another four reserve armies. The reserves are served as reinforcements that could adapt to the changing battlefield and be counted on to perform the most crucial of tasks. After 11 days, the city fell to the Gyoku Hou due to their siege tower. The Second City The second city was taken by the Gaku Ka Unit. Kinrikan City The third city Kinrikan's lord went to the Kakubi Unit. But the Hi Shin Unit defeated a famous Wei commander's unit.That night eight 1000-man commanders are assassinated by Rinko. The next day, General Ragen is assassinated by Rinko. A few days later, Shin, Mouten, and Ouhon are promoted to 1000-man commanders to replace the ones lost, during Rinko's attack. The Battle First Day The Mou Gou Army vanguard was under the command of General Domon, and consisted of 8,000 soldiers. During the clash, the Wei under the command of Rin Ko started by taking out hastily formed 1000-man units. Ou Hon managed to stop Rin Ko's onslaught and they briefly duelled, with Ou Ho receiving a minor chest injury. At that moment, the Mou Gou Army second 2nd wave under the command of General Ei Bi, consisting of 8,000 troops move out to save the 1st army. Initially, the 2nd wave had little to no effect on the flow of the battle. The hastily reformed units were being crushed one after another. The Hi Shin Unit knew that their lack of synergy would render them useless. They created a strategy of acting as smaller indivdual units, but coordinating attacks on identified targets. The Hi Shin Unit's gambit payed off and the Qin troops began to push back the Wei army. Seeing that the tide of battle was changing, Wei launched their second wave, lead by Gen Bou. Simultaneously, Gen Bou created a smokescreen, while Rin Ko retreated his army. Gen Bou ordered his archers to attack the already confused Qin army. Gen Bou used sound to transmitt to his archers the location of the Qin army, to devestating effect. Gradually, they herded the Qin soldiers closer together before unleashing their war chariots, which caused devestation on the Qin army. Shin identified another signal resonating from Gen Bou's location and he used the Blue Stone Tribe to locate him. Shin lead 150 men and charged Gen Bou's location under a hail of arrow fire. Gen Bou used an anit-calvalry picket trap to halt the charge. Just as the Wei soldiers moved in for the kill, the Gyoku Unit arrived as reinforcements. The combined Hi Shin Unit and Gyoku Unit began an counterattack. Seeing his position under threat, he ordered an retreat. On seeing this, Shin launched a spear at Gen Bou, just missing him. After Gen Bou had retreated, the smoke dispersed and Qin realised the crushing blow that they had just been dealt. To Preserve morale, Shin and Ou Hon were set up as heroes of the battle. Second Day Wei's 40,000 strong right army led by Kyou En began to advance. They engaged Qin's 40,000 strong left army led by Ou Sen. However, both sides were evenly matched which resulted in a stalemate. As one of the 10 bows of China, Kyou En used his exceptional ability with the bow to freely direct his troops. He slowly managed to gain the uperhand over Ou Sen's army and they gradually began to be pushed back. Concurrently to the battle on Qin's left, a battle errupted on Qin's right. The Qin 30,000 strong right army led by Kan Ki began to engage the Wei 40,000 strong left army led by Kai Shi Bou. In the first skirmishes between the two armies, Kai Shi Bou's army received heavy losses. Mou Gou, seeing how the battle was developing on both flanks decided to opt for a defensive strategy. He Was sure that both his right and left armies would emerge victorious, which woud allow them to strike out at the enemy HQ. Until this crucial moment happened, Mou Gou was determined to hold the centre at all costs. His rousing speach stirred the blood of his men and raised morale. Fourth Day By the fourth day, Kan Ki's army was dominating Kai Shi Bou's. The forested mountainous terrain was ideal for Kan Ki to conduct his preferred method of combat, guerilla warfare. Kan Ki was launching surprise attacks day and night at any openings they found and retreating before any concentrated resistance could be formed. If a Wei unit followed them in too deep, they would utterly annihalate it. Kan Ki also used extreme terror tactics. He mutilated Wei soldier bodies, before sending them to the Wei HQ, spreading fear to the very core of the Wei men Gen Bou arrives at the Wei HQ to witness this lastest, gruesome delivery. He informs Kai Shi Bou that he will be taking command of the Wei left army, on orders from Ren Pa. He explains that overall victory requires a swift victory in this battlefield and that a general who specialises in head on collisions is a bad match up against Kan Ki. Gen Bou strategy revolved around an quick and sudden attack on Kan Ki's HQ. He deduced it's location and he sent Kai Shi Bou with a strike team to destroy it. However, a spy alerted Kan Ki to this sudden development and he decided to strike at the Wei HQ in turn. Kan Ki and some of his troops sneak into the Wei HQ dressed as Wei messengers and inform Gen Bou that Kai Shi Bou has attacked Kan Ki's HQ. Gen Bou notices that their armour is covered in blood, and at that moment Kan Ki and his troops kill all the Wei Guards. Gen Bou tries one last desperate attempt to survive by taking Kan Ki under his wing, however, Kan Ki lives up to his monkier and beheads Gen Bou in one blow. Category:Battles Category:Warfare